Splatoon: Illegal Love
by The Puzzle Solving Writer
Summary: Agent Three of the Squidbeak Splatoon is willing to do anything to get Cap'n Cuttlefish back from Octavio. He's ready to splat any octarian in sight... Except for one who he's currently dating right underneath everyone's noses. Both Agent Three and the octarian know that the only punishment for both an inkling and octarian caught in love can be summed up in one word. SPLAT!
1. Chapter 1

_**So a little note before you start reading. I'm currently writing another Splatoon fanfic that has different characters then this one. So if you see a name that doesn't quite fit with the story, then it is more then likely that it's from my other story and I just wrote it down out of reflex. But I'll try not to make that mistake.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A male inkling with blue tentacles reached over and turned off his alarm clock before he sat up and yawned.

As he took a second look at the clock he saw that it read _7:00 AM_.

His attention then turned to a picture of him and an elite female octoling hugging. "Oh Iho, can't wait to see you again." He said as he stood up and walked over to his closet.

He then started to look through the closet. "Nope... Nope... Nope... Aha! There it is!" He then held out his hero gear.

The male inkling then grabbed his blue backpack, packed his hero gear into the bag and made his way down to Octo Valley.

 _ **When he got to Octo Valley.**_

The male inkling walked up to Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack and knocked on the door.

He could hear sounds of a panic induced ruckus from inside the shack. "Just a moment!" A female called out.

"Just... Getting changed!" Another female added.

About a minute later, Agent One opened the door. "Hello Agent Three. Sorry for the commotion, we wern't expecting you so early. Anyway, are you ready for today's mission?"

"Yup. But uh, can I get changed before we start?" Agent Three asked.

"Sure, but be quick. There is something that needs to be dealt with ASAP."

"I'll be not even a minute."

Agent One moved out of the way as Agent Three walked upstairs and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Agent One then sat down on the couch next to Agent Two. "When do you think we should tell him who we are?" Agent One asked.

"Not yet... Not until we get gramps back." Agent Two replied.

"But what if we don't get-"

"Don't say that! We WILL get him back." Agent Two cut in.

"I just hope he's alright."

"Your not the only one Cal- I mean! Agent One."

Agent Three then came downstairs. "Alright, I'm ready! So what's my mission?"

"We have received info that some octolings are attacking Bluefin Depot." Agent One explained.

"Splat them and take back Bluefin Depot before someone gets hurt, splatted or worse." Agent Two added.

"On it!" Agent Three said before he left the shack and squid jumped to the kettle that leads to Bluefin Depot.

"Well, let's go Marie." Agent One said. "He's gonna need us to give him some support."

The two then walked into a different room and put on some headsets.

 _ **At Bluefin Depot.**_

An elite female octoling was on her octophone as every other octoling in the area were on the look out for Agent Three.

Once the coast was clear, she opened up the notepad app. The notepad read: _Meet with Kareshi on the hill after work_. And next to it was a heart that she and Kareshi drew.

Just as a warm smile grew on her face, a male octoling from the other side of the depot yelled out. "AGENT THREE IS HERE!"

As all of the octarians got to their positions, the elite octoling who was on her phone took out a marker and drew a heart on her cheek.

After that, she put the cap back on the marker, put it in her pocket, grabbed her Octoshot and went to her position in front of the Zapfish.

As she stood next to the other octoling, this one had red tentacles, she could hear the other octoling giggle. "Think that's going to make him fall in love with you?" She teased as she motioned to the heart on her cheek. "Or is it war paint?"

The octoling with the heart on her cheek rolled her eyes as the sound of ink fire got closer.

The octoling without the heart on her cheek opened her mouth to poke more fun but she was cut off by getting splatted.

The octoling looked over at Agent Three who aimed his Heroshot at her. She then moved her head to the side and Agent Three saw the heart on her cheek.

So instead of splatting her, he hit her in the forehead with the back of his Heroshot which knocked her out instantly.

 **I'm sorry Iho.** Agent Three thought as he broke open the Zapfish's shield, grabbed the Zapfish and started to make his way back to Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack.

"Great job Agent Three! At this rate we'll have the Great Zapfish back in no time!" Agent One said excitedly.

"Hey, we can't forget about gramps!" Agent Two added.

As the group of agents talked, Agent Three looked back at Iho before going through the kettle back to Cuttlefish's shack.

 _ **Back at Cuttlefish's shack.**_

Once Agent Three changed out of his hero gear, Agent One spoke up. "Hey Agent Three, want to stick around for some crabby cakes?"

"No thank you, I got some things planned." Agent Three replied.

"Oh, ok then. Guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you. See ya Agent Two."

"Bye Three." Agent Two replied before Agent Three left the shack.

Callie and Marie then went into their rooms to change out of their disguises.

 _ **Thirty minutes later.**_

Iho sat on top of a hill with an ice pack on her forehead.

As the sound of someone walking got louder, she spun around to see Agent Three walking towards her. "Kareshi!" She cried as she shot up from her spot then pulled Agent Three into a hug.

"Iho, I'm sorry." Kareshi said. "Here let me see how bad it is."

Iho lifted the ice pack as Kareshi gasped. "Oh my cod. Did I hit you that hard?"

"Yeah... It hurts, but I'd rather be hit by you then to be splatted by you." Iho replied as she put the ice pack back on her forehead with a wince. "Besides, now I get two weeks off so it can heal."

"It just dosen't make sense to me."

"What dosen't?"

"Why we can't be together without breaking the law. If Agents One or Two had to find out about this... They would splat us on the spot."

"And if they didn't, Octavio would."

"Or anyone for that matter."

The two then sat down on the hill. Hand in hand. "Well, to move off of that subject. I need to ask you something." Iho said.

"Ask away." Kareshi replied.

"Ok so, there's a fair coming to my city and I want you to go with me."

"Um Iho, did we NOT just go over what would happen if we got caught loving each other in public?"

"Well I got an idea. And all I need you to do, is to change your tentacle colour to red."

"Ok then. Good thing I chose naughty for the naughty vs nice Splatfest and I saved the red colour." Kareshi said as he opened his backpack and pulled out his Tentatek Splattershot and his ink tank.

After he connected his tank to his gun, he pressed a button on the side of his Tentatek Splattershot and a small tray came out out the side of the gun which showed an array of different coloured ink.

Kareshi pressed the button that had a picture of red ink on it, pushed the tray back into he gun, waited for a minute and his tentacles and ink turned from blue to red.

"Ok, now what?" Kareshi asked.

Iho opened up the bag that she brought and pulled out two fake male octoling tentacles, contacts, octoling armour and goggles. "You wear this and BAM. You look like any other male octoling in Octo Valley." Iho explained.

"Ok then, but why do I need the contacts? My eyesight is fine."

"They'll change your eye colour. Your eyes will look just like mine."

"You mean the two beautiful eyes in front of me?"

Iho blushed as she gave Kareshi a kiss. "I'll miss yours, but it's only for a day, so I can live with it."

"But If I'm wearing goggles won't that cover my eyes?"

"I would wear it just in case your goggles fall off or someone takes them off."

Kareshi then took the things Iho gave him and put them in his backpack. "So when is the fair in your city?"

"In a week... I think. But until then, how about me and you cuddle up here on the grass?" Iho asked as she threw her arms around him.

Kareshi smiled as the two lid down. "I think I can do that."

The two nuzzeled noses before they pulled each other into a kiss.

 _ **Another note. For the people who have seen my last two stories, no, the Kareshi in this story is NOT the same one from A Blast From The Past and The Prototype. Different character, same name. Just wanted to clear that up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**One week later.**_

"OW!" Kareshi screamed as he threw the fake octoling tentacle on the floor.

He then started to rub his tentacle. "Oh cod, that hurt. It wouldn't have killed Iho to get a bigger size.

His attention then turned to the mirror as he looked up and down his octoling armour. "You know what? Forget this! I'll just get Iho's help when I go down to Octo Valley."

He then looked at his watch. "Oh No! I got half an hour! I need to move!"

Kareshi then quickly took off his octoling armour, put on his everyday clothes, grabbed his blue backpack and left for Octo Valley.

 _ **Twenty minutes later.**_

Iho sat on the hill as Kareshi ran towards her. "Whoa! Kareshi why are you running so fast?"

"Just wanted to be on time." Kareshi replied before giving Iho a kiss. "And I need help."

"With what?"

Kareshi pulled out the two tentacles. "With these tentacles, I can't put them on without my tentacles hurting." He tried to put them on only to wince in pain.

"Kareshi..."

"Yeah Iho?"

"You got it backwards."

Kareshi took a look at the two fake tentacles. "Oh my cod... Are you serious?"

"Yup." Iho replied.

"Well I'm gonna get changed, when I'm done, we need to get me a new name so people don't recognize me as agent three."

Iho nodded. "I already got one picked out."

Kareshi then went behind the trees with his bag over his shoulder.

When he came out, he was wearing the armour. "So Iho... How do I look?"

Iho walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Handsome like always." they then shared a kiss. "And if anyone asks, your name is Tako."

"Ok then. So is it time for us to go?"

"Well, not yet. We still got forty minutes until it opens."

Kareshi then grabbed Iho's hand. "Well let's start walking now, only we'll take the scenic route."

Iho smiled. "How about we stop at the big rock octopus?" She suggested as they started to walk.

"Sure, why not?"

As they walked, Kareshi's phone started to ring.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Iho asked.

"Nah, I'm with you right now."Kareshi replied.

 _ **Forty minutes later with Agents One and Two.**_

"He's not answering his squidphone! Where is he!?" Agent Two asked.

"He's not at Cuttlefish's shack, his apartment, or in an ink battle and he's not answering his phone!" Agent One added. "He's never been late before. If anything, he's always early."

"Well he was late a couple times by a minute or two, but an hour!? This is crazy! Not including the fact that he seems to have vanished off the face of the earth and NOBODY, not even his squad, knows where he is!"

"Maybe Octavio has him?"

"Oh my cod Ca- Agent One, don't put that image into my head! Having Cuttlefish captured is more then enough, I don't want to think that BOTH of them are in Octavio's tentacles!"

"Well let's just assume he's out of Inkopolis for a vacation."

"I'm gonna try and beleave that."

The two agents went back to Cuttlefish's shack to try and find Cuttlefish.

 _ **Two hours later with Kareshi and Iho.**_

The two walked throughout the fair as Iho held a plush octopus that Kareshi won for her.

They had played many games and went on every ride that didn't involve them turning into their squid and octopus forms. Both of them were having a good time and their fun wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

"Oh Tako. I'm glad you decided to come down here with me." Iho said as the two cuddled up with each other.

"Well, what ride do you want to-" The entire fair went silent as some soldiers from the Octo Valley military pulled up in their vechicles.

An Octocopter flew out of one of the jeeps. "You all have five minutes to leave the fair! Finish what ever your doing and GET! OUT!" It said as other octarians started to unpack things from the jeeps.

"What's happening!?" Kareshi asked.

"I'll explain later. But right now, I need to get home!"

"Why?"

"Because I told Octavio himself that I was lying down at home with an ice pack on my head. If he sees me, I'm gonna get blasted."

"Ok let's go."

"We got to be quick. He's going to send someone to check on me."

"Well we got to get a move on." Kareshi said before the two quietly ran to Iho's apartment.

 _ **When they got to the apartment.**_

"Ok, what floor do you live on?" Kareshi asked.

"The top floor." Iho explained.

Kareshi sighed. "Of course."

The two ran up the steps which where surrounded by glass. Since they where surrounded in glass, they saw another military vechicle stop in front of the building and an elite octoling with an octopus symbol on her chestplate stepped out. "Oh no! She's here!" Iho panicked.

"Who!?" Kareshi asked as the octoling entered the building.

"The woman who's here to check on me. We're at the forth floor, just two more to go, hurry!"

Once they got to the sixth floor, Kareshi followed Iho to a door that read: _610_.

As Iho pulled out her keys, they heard the sound of the octoling coming up the stairs.

Just as Iho was about to put the keys in the door, she dropped them. "Shoot!"

The octoling reached their floor, just as they got inside and shut the door.

"The ice pack is in the freezer! Bring it in to me while I hide the octopus!" Iho said.

Just as Kareshi passed her the ice pack, the octoling knocked on the door so hard that it could be mistaken as gun shots.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Just a minute!" Iho called out. "Ok Tako, listen to me. Everyone in Octo Valley knows her name, so call her Shiraberu."

"Ok." Kareshi kissed her "I'll let her in."

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"I'm coming!" Kareshi said before opening the door. "Oh, hello Shiraberu."

"Who are you!?" Shiraberu boomed.

"My name is Tako."

"Look, I don't have time for this. Is Iho here!?"

"Yes, come in." Kareshi stepped to the side as Shiraberu stepped in. "She's in her room. First door on the left."

"Good... But what is your relationship with her?"

"Um... I-I'm her boyfriend."

"And are you in the military?"

 _ **Five seconds later.**_

Kareshi screamed as Shiraberu threw him out of Iho's apartment. "What we're discussing is top secret. Only soldiers of the Octo Valley military can know what we're talking about."

Just as Kareshi tried to crawl back in, Shiraberu slammed the door, and the knob struck him in the forehead.

As Kareshi put his hands over his face, he felt that his back tentacle felt cooler and lighter then his front tentacle.

When he looked on the floor he saw that his octoling tentacle has fallen off. He then quickly grabbed it and put it over his back tentacle. Just like it was before.

Kareshi looked to the left. No one there.

He looked to the right. And again, no one was there.

Kareshi let out the biggest sigh of relief once he realized that he had not been seen.

He then stood up as the door opened and Shiraberu stepped out and walked right past him.

Kareshi then walked into the apartment and shut the door.

Iho instantly came out and hugged him.

"Whoa, are you alright Iho?"

"Yeah, she just told me that she thinks I'm fine, and I have to go back to work TOMORROW."

Kareshi sighed. "Just when I thought I could have a week with you."

"Well, we can still have..." Iho looked at the clock. "Three hours together."

The two then walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Well three hours are better then none."

They then lid down and started to cuddle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for how long this chapter took to write. It took me a long time to write chapter nine in The Prototype and I was just gaming on Splatoon before Splatfest. And by the time your reading this it will probably be after the Splatfest, but incase it isn't, good luck to both teams!**_

 _ **And another thing! The rest of these chapters -or most of them- will have spoilers on Splatoon's Hero Mode. So if you don't want it to be spoiled, play that first. But if you have played it or don't care about spoilers, then go ahead and read... Probably should have put this in the first chapter...**_

After Iho and Kareshi's long cuddle session, the two stood in front of Iho's apartment door. "Kareshi..." Iho sighed. "Please don't get yourself splatted. Considering that your just one Zapfish away from the boss kettle... I don't know what's next, but I'm not too sure if you'll survive it."

"Don't tell me anything else!" Kareshi quickly responded. "Remember our deal?"

"Don't tell one another about secret plans, weapons or other things incase we had to break up... I haven't forgotten."

"Good, just making sure." Kareshi then hugged her. "And I promise you that I won't get splatted."

"How can you be so sure?" Iho asked as she returned the hug.

"Because your waiting here for me." The two smiled. "And always remember this, come hell or high water, I'll always be here for you."

They shared a kiss before Kareshi grabbed his things and left Iho's apartment.

Once Kareshi was outside of her apartment, Iho quickly ran to her window, and about a minute later, Kareshi stepped out into the street. He looked back at Iho as she blew him a kiss.

He then made a heart with his hands and placed it on his chest where his middle heart is as Iho done the same.

Kareshi then turned and continued to walk towards Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack. Iho walked away from the window, grabbed some lemon tea, grabbed her laptop, sat on the couch and turned the laptop on.

As she took a sip from her tea, she clicked on a button that read. _News_. And the headline was the same now as it has been ever since Agent Three had joined the New Squidbeak Splatoon. _The battle for power_. "Now let's see what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into, Kareshi." She said as she clicked on a picture of Kareshi's face with a red X over it. "Because even though you can't tell me... Your every move is posted on here. For the most part anyway."

The post said. _Kareshi (Agent Three) is a well known name, and for all the wrong reasons. We recently had a talk with Lord Octavio himself and he gave us some info on what's to come, not just for Octo Valley, but for Agent Three aswell. Here is what he said when we asked him about Agent Three. "That slimy little hipster dosen't know who he's messing with! There is no ammout of training can prepare him for our next plan of defence!" He refused to tell us what the new line of defence is, so we'll just have..._

Iho left the news site and started up her work site. After going through countless pages, she eventually came to the secret weapons page. "Heh, anyone with half a brain could hack this system so I really don't see the point of looking the normal way. Octavio should have just told the reporter about what's next for Agent Three." She took another sip.

But she nearly spat it out when she saw what was waiting for Kareshi.

 _ **Some time later, with Kareshi.**_

Kareshi walked past Cuttlefish's shack as he looked at his watch. **It's ten at night. I'm sure Agents One and Two are asleep by now... Well, Agent Two at least.** He thought as he scanned every single window to make sure that there wasn't a single light on and sure enough, they where all off.

The trip back wasn't hard, he just had to make sure he wasn't seen so someone could check and see what he had in his bag.

He walked into his apartment, threw his bag in, took off his shoes and hopped in bed.

Just before he started to get comfy, he looked over at the same picture of him and Iho from before. "Someday Iho..." He said as he picked up the picture. "Someday we won't have to hide our love from everybody." He took one last, long look at the photo, before he put it back down, lid on his back and tried to get some sleep.

 _ **The next day.**_

Kareshi knocked on Cuttlefish's door, early as usual. Only this time, the door came open. He walked on in and called out to Callie and Marie. "Agent One!? Agent Two!? You girls he-" The sound of a charger being charged to it's max could be heard behind him.

"Oh my cod. It's Agent Three!" Agent One called out as she pushed her cousin out of the way, which caused her to let go of the trigger and she accidently shot the floor. "Where have you been!? We looked all over Inkopolis for you!"

"Oh! I was... Um... I was... Captured by Octavio!" Kareshi lied.

"I told you!" Agent One said.

Agent Two shot her a look before asking. "Well did you find out where Cap'n Cuttlefish is?"

"No, sadly." Kareshi replied as Agents One and Two looked down with a sad expression on their faces.

Agent Two then angrily threw her Hero Charger on the floor. "Well, we just need one more Zapfish before we can HOPEFULLY get Cuttlefish back."

"I'm... Not too sure that we will. Not for another week at best, a few MONTHS if we look at the worst case scenario."

"Oh cod Agent Three, PLEASE don't tell us that!" Agent One said as a terrible thought came to her mind.

"But we'll get him back." The two looked at him with a hopeful expression. "I promise you we will." The two cousins shot Kareshi a smile. "Now what's my mission for today?"

 _ **A few hours later, with Iho.**_

Iho gripped her Octoshot as she walked towards her station. When she got there Octavio stood in front of them. She decided to stand next to an octoling who had red tentacles and broken goggles. "You ready to get blasted?" The octoling whispered to Iho.

"Yeah, what's it about this time?" Iho whispered back trying not to let Octavio see them.

"Agent Three took another Zapfish."

Iho looked around at all of the other octarians who where also whispering amongst one another before replying. "How many is that now?"

"I don't know. But soon, we're gonna run out of-" All of the lights started to flicker as everyone went silent. "Power."

Once some of the lights blew out, Shiraberu spoke up. "Due to the power shortage, we must make arrangements for another time! Please leave immediately!" Her voice boomed as all the soldiers in Octo Valley left the building.

When they got outside, Iho and the octoling continued to talk. "I wonder how much power Octo Valley has left." The octoling said.

"I don't know, but unless we stop Agent Three fast, we're gonna run out." Iho replied.

"Speaking of Agent Three, why dosen't he ever splat you?" Iho's hearts skipped a beat. "He must like you or something."

"H-he-he must. There's no other explanation."

The other octoling shuttered. "What a sicko." Iho nodded. "But do you feel the same towards him?"

"WHAT!?"

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Yujin, it makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it." Iho said, but her mind was telling her different. **It kills me to say this.** She mentally sighed. **I know you can't hear me Kareshi, but everything I'm saying is wrong... I love you.**

"Good to see you hate him just as much as any other octarian in Octo Valley." Yujin said before there was a long pause. "So... To move off of that topic, did you tell my parents that I'm alright?"

"Yeah, they where happiest octolings in Octo Valley when they found out you where alright." Iho replied as a smile grew across Yujin's face.

Yujin's octophone then made a ding noise. "Oh no! I'm late! I got to go Iho, see you later."

"See ya." Iho replied as she watched Yujin dash towards a separate building across the street.

Once everyone had their backs turned, Iho slipped away , pulled out her octophone and tapped _Kareshi_. The phone then started to ring as she got ready for her next five minute chat with her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, before you start reading I just wanted to say good job to both Team Marie and Team Callie. I thought for sure Team Callie was going to win, but we came close.**_

 _ **Four days after the last chapter.**_

Iho sat on the hill as Kareshi sat down next to her. Iho pulled her boyfriend in to a hug as he winced. "What's wrong Kareshi?" She asked.

Kareshi took a few deep breaths before saying. "I... I had to fight what Agents One and Two called "The Octomaw"and it got a few good hits on me."

Iho gasped. "Can I see how bad it is?" Kareshi nodded and pulled up his white anchor tee as Iho gasped again. "Oh my cod..."

Kareshi then pulled his shirt back down. "But I'll be fine... Maybe."

"Maybe!?"

"But the worst part is... I have to back to fighting in a week."

"A week? Kareshi, this is going to need a month at best."

"But Agents One and Two said that we're so close to getting the great Zapfish. I can't stop now. We just need a few more Zapfish."

"How many Zapfish do you need?"

Kareshi thought for a moment. "Six or seven I think."

Iho sighed. "That's gonna take a long time."

"Not really, we found three kettle locations already."

"That was quick." Iho then grinned as she cautiously cuddled up with Kareshi. "But what else should I expect from you? I'm sure your a better agent then Agents One and Two combined." Kareshi grinned back before leaning over Iho's shoulder and kissing her.

When they pulled away a loud _TING_ could be heard from the right. Iho felt Kareshi push her and before she had time to react...

 _BANG!_

A long line of green ink separated the two.

They both looked towards the shooter to see Agent Two aiming her Hero Charger at them. "A-AGENT TWO!" Kareshi exclaimed as the _TING_ noise could be heard again. "We can-"

 _BANG!_

Kareshi yelped as he dodged the shot by a whisker.

"SICKOS!" Agent Two yelled. "I should splat you, right here, right now! I'd be doing both Inkopolis AND Octo Valley a favor!"

"Please Agent Two! Let us explain every-" Iho was cut off by Agent Two. "Quiet!" Agent Two's attention then turned back to Kareshi. "Now. If you don't give me a good explanation why you two were kissing... Then me and Agent One are going to tell gramps that there was a tragic accident while you where fighting the Octomaw."

Kareshi gulped. "I... I just... We wern't..."

"Come on! Spit it out, squid!"

"Please, just lay off of him Age-" Iho shut up when Agent Two aimed her charged Hero Charger at her.

"We..." Kareshi's voice trailed off.

"That's it, I've lost my patience." Agent Two then lifted her charger up to Kareshi's head.

"We're in love!" Kareshi blurted out. "Now I know that you only see her as an octoling that is in the way and needs to be splatted..." He smiled at Iho. "But I see the most beautiful girl in the world."

While Agent Two had her sights on Kareshi, he walked over to Iho and the two pulled each other into a scared hug. Both of them could feel the other one shaking in fear.

Agent Two looked at the couple, then down at her Hero Charger, then back at the couple. She took a deep breath, aimed and fired.

Kareshi and Iho opened their eyes and looked at one another. They then looked at Agent Two who had shot her ink off into the hillside. She then stormed towards them, grabbed Kareshi and started to drag him back to Cuttlefish's shack while grumbling.

As he was being dragged away, Kareshi motioned for Iho to run which she reluctantly did.

 _ **When they got back to Cuttlefish's shack...**_

Agent Two opened the door as she walked in with Kareshi over her shoulder. "Ow! Let me go!" Kareshi cried.

"Agent Two! Where in Inkopolis did you find him!?" Agent One asked as she bolted from the livingroom.

As Agent Two brang Agent Three into the spare room room she said. "He was sitting on the hill next to the big rock octopus..." She then threw him on the floor. "KISSING AN OCTOLING!"

"WHAT!?" Agent One screamed as she looked at Kareshi. "Is that true!?"

Kareshi looked at Agent Two who was stairing daggers at him, then back to Agent One. He sighed before saying. "Yes..."

Agent One stood there shocked. She then ran out of the room and into a room down the hall. Not Even a minute later, she burst back in... With her Hero Roller in her hands.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Kareshi screamed. "DON'T SPLAT ME!"

The two agents shared a look. "Give us a good reason and we won't splat you." Agent Two said.

"And don't pull that whole "Oh, I love her. She's different from everyone else." trick either." Agent One added.

 **Well then... I'm dead.** Kareshi thought. "A reason or an excuse?"

"Give us an excuse and you'll be turned into a puddle of green or pink ink." Agent One replied. "Choose your pick."

 **I wonder what Iho will think when she finds out I'm splatted... If she finds out at all.** "Well I'm going to tell you both the truth." Kareshi said after his brief thought. "We're in love with one another."

"But you both know it's illegal! Not to mention only sickos would ever, EVER think on dating an octarian." Agent Two said as she and Agent One shuttered.

"But, she's seriously not as bad as what you say she is. She's actually-"

"What did we say about excuses!?" Agent One asked as she held her roller over her head.

"Let me finish!" Agent Three cried as Agent One put her roller down. "Thank you... Now, she's not as bad as what you two said the octarians would be. She's actually really nice, sweet and absolutely beautiful."

"I need to throw up." Agent Two replied. "Why don't you just date an inkling!? Like a NORMAL person!?"

"Because I'm already dating an octoling." Kareshi replied. "And she has a name. It's-"

"Listen! I don't care about what her name is. All I care about, is getting Cuttlefish and the Great Zapfish back." Agent Two cut him off. "And as of right now, your getting in the way of that!" She then held her Hero Charger up to Kareshi's head again.

"Agent Two, wait!" Agent One said as a thought came to her head. "Maybe he can tell us something about where Cuttlefish or the Great Zapfish is." She reasoned.

As Agent Two shot her ink out through the window, Kareshi spoke up. "Um, I actually don't know anything about where either one of them are. I'm sorry."

"And you told her everything about us!?" Agent Two asked.

"No! All she knows are your agent numbers. She doesn't know anything about our plans! We made a deal, we don't tell one another secret plans, weapons or anything else incase we had to break up." Agent Three explained as the other two agents shared a look.

"It... It's true." Iho said as she hopped through the open window. "I don't know a thing about you."

"She's here!" Agent One cried as she readied her roller.

As she charged at Iho, Kareshi jumped in front of her. "WAIT!"

"Oh for cod sakes, what now?" Agent Two asked annoyed.

"Everybody needs to calm down! First, Agents One and Two, put the weapons down."

"Why? So she can splat-" Agent Two watched as Agent One put her roller on the floor. She soon followed.

"Second, Iho, please go back home."

"What!? I'm not leaving you! Your hurt." Iho replied as she hugged Kareshi.

"Please Iho."

As the two talked, Agents One and Two looked at each other. "Agent Two... We should let them live. Afterall, Iho might help us later in our fight against Octavio." Agent One whispered

"Or... She's using Agent Three and she's gonna splat us all and Octavio will win!" Agent Two whispered yet yelled at the same time.

"Just give them a chance, Agent Two."

Agent Two sighed. "Fine. But I'm keeping my eyes on her at all times."

"Alright!" Agent One called out to the couple as the two looked at them. "We're gonna give you both a chance." The couple then pulled each other into a hug as they thanked the two agents.

"But!" Agent Two snapped as she staired at Iho. "If you so much as move a tentacle to go anywhere near us, we will splat you! Got it!?"

Iho nodded. "You won't see me around you... But can I spend some time with Agent Three?"

"I don't care what you do, just DON'T come near us!" Agent Two replied before she and Agent One left the room as Agent Two slammed the door behind them.

Kareshi and Iho pulled each other into a hug as they both stood there shocked. "We... We didn't get splatted." Kareshi said.

"Thank cod..." Was all Iho could say.

The two then lid down on the bed as they cuddled with each other. As they cuddled, Iho rolled up Kareshi's shirt and looked at the wound. "Is it really THAT bad?" Kareshi asked.

"Worse then bad." Iho replied as she rolled his shirt back down. "More like a disaster."

"Well, it won't take long to heal as long as your here with me." As soon as Kareshi finished talking, Iho looked at him, smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Then in that case... I'm never gonna leave your side."

 _ **I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took to make, I was just being lazy and didn't really work on writing this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for how long this chapter took to make. Procrastination and laziness hit me harder then ever. Anyway, enjoy.**_

Agents One and Two walked into the spare room as Iho and Kareshi looked up at them. Agent Two then pointed to the stairs. "Ok Iho, you've been with him for an hour, now get out!"

Iho sighed. "Alright... But can I come back to check on him to-"

"No." Agent Two cut her off.

Iho and Kareshi shared a kiss before Iho left the shack as Agent Two aimed her charger at her until she was out of view.

 **Well, time for a blast of crap from Agents One and Two.** Kareshi thought as he heard the front door slam shut. Soon after, the two agents stormed into his room. "Let me guess. You two are-"

"Shut up!" Agent Two cut him off too. "Now listen here, Agent Three. Get your hero gear on and ready your Hero Shot, because in one hour, your going into the kettle!"

"What!?" Kareshi asked. "Agent Two, look at this cut. I'm in no condition to-"

"I don't care if you get hurt or splatted! If you do, not our problem. But your going out there!"

"Why I can't rest for a while?"

"We need to get our grandfather and the Great Zapfish back." Agent One explained calmly.

"Fine, you got one hour! If you wern't dating that creature you call your girlfriend, then we would give you at least two weeks to heal!" Agent Two angrily said before slamming the door again.

Once Agent Two was gone, Agent One slowly opened the door and walked in. "Agent Three, I'm sorry for how she's acting. Personally, I think it's kinda cute that your dating an octoling."

"Really?" Kareshi asked.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna try and convince Agent Two, to let you rest for a while."

"Thank you Agent One."

"Don't mention it... Seriously." Agent One then closed the door as quiet as possible.

Agent One then took a deep breath before walking downstairs. "Agent Two?"

"What?" Agent Two asked.

"Don't you think we should let the poor squid rest? At least for a week."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Agent One! What's the first thing the judge is gonna do to him if he or she finds out that Agent Three is dating an octoling!?" Agent Two asked as Agent One stayed silent. "She's gonna call him disgusting and then splat him! But us letting him go out there and getting splatted is doing everybody a favor."

"What if the judge dosen't find out?"

"Wha- YOU PLAN ON KEEPING THIS A SECRET!?" Agent Two screamed.

"Um... A-agent Two-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN TO US!?"

"Agent Two, just calm down a little bit, ok?"

"Cod this poor girl." Agent Two then covered her face with her hands. "He gets 30 minutes."

"More?" Agent One asked.

"Less!" Agent Two harshly replied before stomping up to her room. Just as the door shut, Agent One burst in. "Want to give him even less time?" Agent Two asked.

"Agent Two, think about this... Your punishing him all because of his love life. Something we shouldn't get involved with." Agent One reasoned as Agent Two stood there. "Could you imagine sitting at home in Octo Valley just for the news team to report that Agent Three, your boyfriend, was killed? How would you react?"

Agent Two looked down silently "I... I never thought about it like-" Agent Two's face went from guilty, to angry. "No! She's nothing but a slimy octoling that needs to be splatted A.S.A.P!" She snapped. "Why in cod's name are you siding with that, that, that... THING!?"

"Because your being too harsh on Agent Three! He's gonna get splatted if he goes out there! And Iho is gonna-"

"Did you just use her real name!?"

"Oh come on, Agent Two!"

"No, Agent One! He's not resting any longer! And if you see Iho, splat her!" Agent Two then pushed Agent One out. "Now that's enough!" She then slammed the door.

"Nice job on being the bigger squid, Agent Two!" Agent One called from her side of the door.

No answer from the other side.

Agent One sighed before walking into the spare room. "Something tells me by the way that you two were yelling, it didn't go well." Kareshi said.

"No, it didn't." Agent One said with a sigh. "And I'm sorry, but I only made things worse."

"Oh no. This doesn't sound good."

"You got to go into the kettle now."

"Now!?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Agent One. You tried to help."

"Well, you should get going, it's only gonna be me talking to you today. Agent Two needs to cool off."

Kareshi sighed. "I'll get ready."

 _ **Fifteen minutes later...**_

As Kareshi made his way throughout the mission, Agent One helped him to the best of her ability. But Kareshi was in pain every time he switched from kid to squid, so he had to pause and take a breather. Each time he did so, Agent One would ask him if he was ok, and every time he responded with no.

"Cod, Agent Two should've let you rest." Agent One said. "Do you want to quit and do this later?

Kareshi nodded. "No... I need to do this is, I want to rescue Cuttlefish and the Great Zapfish."

"Well, speaking of a Zapfish, your getting close to one."

"That's good..."

"Ok Agent Three. Just get the key and you can get out of there."

Kareshi nodded and looked down between the two flooders. He then inked up the side of the wall, inked around the key, hopped down and grabbed the key. But when he went back into his human form, Both of the flooders locked onto him.

Kareshi grabbed the key, turned into a squid and jumped onto the wall that he inked just in time before the flooders splatted him. "Ok, that was too close for comfort." Agent One said with a releaved sigh as Kareshi opened the vault and super jumped to the Zapfish.

"Your telling me." Kareshi replied before he broke open the shield and grabbed the Zapfish.

"Well, time to super jump back. I'm so happy that you made it out alive."

"Your not the only one." Kareshi replied when he landed.

When Kareshi got back to Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack, Agent Two staired at him. "See? Your fine. That whole thing about your cut is just an excuse to spend some time with that creature."

"First of all, it's not an excuse. It hurts to change to my squid form. And second, that "creature" is an octoling. A very beautiful one." Kareshi replied.

"Aww." Agent One said as Agent Two staired daggers at her. "Aww!? Really!? This is disgusting! An octoling and an inkling should never touch each other unless they are fighting!"

"What is your problem, Agent Two!?" Agent One finally asked.

"Him and his girlfriend are my problems!" Agent Two replied as she pointed to Kareshi.

"If he isn't affecting you, then why should you care?"

"He could've told her anything!"

"I didn't tell her nothing about-" Agent Two cut Kareshi off. "Shut it, and put that Zapfish where it's supposed to go!" Kareshi nodded and ran upstairs.

"Can't you be a little nicer to him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Agent One, we already had this discussion."

"I don't see why your getting into this! It doesn't involve you, and it doesn't involve me! So stay out of his love life!"

"But he's trusting her too much! She'll splat him!"

"Then that's his choice if he wants to trust her or not!"

"Um... I'm just gonna go." Kareshi said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, get out!" Agent Two said before pushing him out and slamming the door for the third time. As Kareshi walked away, he could hear the two arguing until he went through the kettle to Inkopolis.

 _ **When he got back to his apartment...**_

Kareshi opened up the door to his apartment and instantly he saw that two female inklings and one male inkling were turning the place inside out. "Takumi, Miyu, Hina!? What are you doing!?" Kareshi asked.

"Kareshi!" They all said. "Where in Inkopolis have you been!?" A female inkling with green tentacles, and blue eyes asked.

"I was on a vacation." Kareshi lied.

"To where!? Octo Valley!?" The male inkling with orange tentacles and purple eyes asked.

"No, to Calamari Country."

"Why?"

"Don't ask Takumi. Just be happy that we found him." The other female inkling who had light blue tentacles and green eyes, said to the boy with orange tentacles.

"So, I'm sorry to say this, but can you please leave? I've had a long day and I need to get some sleep." Kareshi asked.

"Ok, but we're doing some rank battles tomorrow." The green tentacled inkling said.

"Of course, I missed playing rank battles with you guys." Kareshi replied before everyone said their goodnights and left towards their apartments.

Kareshi then hopped into bed as a horrifying thought hit him. He opened the top drawer in his dresser and when he saw the picture of him and Iho, he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank cod... They didn't find this picture."

He put the picture on top of the dresser so it was facing him. He smiled at it and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**One month later...**_

"Breaking news! Agent Three is coming close to taking all of our precious Zapfish!" A male octoling with yellow tentacles said from the TV.

"What!?" A second male octoling -this one had blue tentacles- asked.

"Reports show that we only have three Zapfish remaining!" The first male -who was named Nyusu- explained.

"Including the Great Zapfish!?" The other male -who was named Kyodai- asked even more worried.

"Yes, including the Great Zapfish."

"So... We're good then... right?"

"No, not exactly. Without the other Zapfish, we'll only-"

The TV cut out.

"Huh? What happened?" Iho asked as she stood up from the sofa. She then checked the back of the TV and sure enough, it was plugged in.

"What's wrong with it, Iho?" Yujin asked.

"Your answer is as good as mine." Iho replied before hitting the top of the TV. "Work!"

"Did you really think that was-"

"ALRIGHT!" Shiraberu interrupted. "Everyone, listen up!" Every octoling in the room stood in front of her. "Starting now, every move you make will affect not only you, but Octo Valley as a whole! You morons only have one job, that's to splat Agent Three!" Shiraberu pointed to a kettle. "Now enter the kettle and splat him!"

All the octolings grabbed their ink tanks and Octoshots before entering the kettle.

 _ **At Saltspray Rig...**_

"Ok, we can do this Iho. All we need to do is splat that slimy inkling." Yujin said as they went to their places.

"Yeah, don't let up either. I'll see you after this is over." Iho said before taking a right and climbing next to the Zapfish. And just like the time before, Iho took out her marker and just as she marked the heart on her cheek, the octoling next to her took the marker and threw it. "Hey!" Iho called out to her.

"Listen here, missy. If Agent Three doesn't splat you, if he even reaches us, I'll be telling Octavio about this." The woman replied. "Because you've been raising some attention for being the only octoling Agent Three hasn't splatted yet."

"Well it's not my fault. I guess the marker is just lucky for me." Iho then sighed. "Me and a friend were talking about it, and we think that sicko is in love with me."

"WHAT!?" The woman asked.

"I know, it makes me sick just thinking about it." Iho explained. **Cod. Kareshi, can you come over here and splat her already? She's gonna-** Iho's thoughts where interrupted as she saw very light blue ink cover over the octoink. "Ok girls, let's do this!" The woman exclaimed before jumped down to the battle.

Almost instantly Agent Three splatted her.

Another octoling with red tentacles jumped down after her and had a little fight with Agent Three but he came out as the winner.

Agent Three then swam up the wall to Iho as she turned her head to the side. As Iho look back at Agent Three, he pulled his gun back. She then whispered to him. "I love you, Kareshi."

As Agent Three looked away, he hit Iho. "I love you too, Iho." He whispered back.

"Agent Three, what are you doing!?" Agent Two asked. "Splat her!"

Agent Three broke open the Zapfish's shield before saying. "No."

"WHY NOT!?"

"Um... Agent Two-" Agent one was cut off by Agent Two. "SHUT UP, AGENT ONE!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, two." Agent Three said but this only angered her more.

"JUST SPLAT HER!"

"No, I'm coming back now." Agent Three said before going through the kettle.

"Agent Two, you need to calm down, seriously." Agent One said.

"He let her live!" Agent Two screamed.

"Yeah, because she's my girlfriend. I'm not gonna kill her." Agent Three reasoned with her.

"Mar- I mean, Agent Two, just lay off of him, we almost got gramps and the Great Zapfish, after that, you don't have to deal with him anymore."

"Whatever..." Agent Two said as she took off her headset.

"What's her problem?" Agent Three asked. "It's only an octoling, she's really nice so I don't see why Agent Two doesn't like her."

Agent One sighed. "I don't either, three."

"Well, I see the shack, talk to you in a minute."

"Ok."

 _ **When Kareshi got back to Cuttlefish's shack...**_

Agent Three walked through the front door and passed Agent One the Zapfish. "Good work Agent Three. Just one more Zapfish before we get the great Zapfish back." She praised him.

"And then you can get out of our lives." Agent Two added.

Agent One sighed. "No, Agent Two. Just because he has an octoling girlfriend doesn't mean you have to shun him."

"She's getting in the way of his mission!"

"No she's not! All your doing is arguing to splat an innocent octoling!"

"INNOCENT!? How do we know that she's not-"

"Agent Two, shut up!" Agent One's tone frightened Agent Two. "We are NOT having this discussion again. Just let Agent Three love Iho, if you got a problem, then your just gonna have to deal with it."

Agent Two looked at Agent One, then at Kareshi.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt, but can I come in?" Iho asked as she poked her head around the side of the open door.

"Iho, I'm sorry but I don't think-"

"Agent Three, leave." Agent Two cut Kareshi off.

 **No point in arguing with her.** Kareshi thought before nodded and left the shack as he looked at Iho. "So, are we going to go to your apartment? I got the items you gave me."

"Well... No. I came here to tell you that... I got fired." Iho explained sadly.

"W-what!?" Kareshi asked.

"After you took the Zapfish... Octavio fired all of the octolings in his army. He doesn't want "worthless hipsters" in his army."

"Worthless!? He doesn't know who he's talking to!" Kareshi exclaimed. "And just for that, I'm gonna kick his butt twice as hard for saying that to you!"

"I... Thank you Kareshi. But you know what the good thing about me being fired is?" Iho hugged him. "I no longer have to fight you."

"You know, it hurt me more then it hurt you every time I had to hit you... I never want to hit you again."

"Well, you don't have to now... Thank cod."

"So, about me coming down to Octo Valley with you..."

"Get dressed."

"Alright then, let me go behind the tree and I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, Tako." Iho said with a wink.

Kareshi smiled at her before kissing her. "I love you, Iho."

"I love you too, Kareshi." The two kissed again before Kareshi went behind the trees to change into his octoling gear so he and Iho could spend some time together. Without having to worry about anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Iho and Yujin sat on the couch talking. "So, what do you plan on doing?" Yujin asked.

"What do you mean?" Iho questioned, confused at what she meant.

"I mean, where are you going to work?"

Iho thought about it. "I... I don't know."

"Me neither, Iho."

"Well we could... There's always... Nope, I got nothing."

"We got to do SOMETHING. We can't just sit around all day and all night." Yujin said as she stood up. "Even if we-" Three knocks came on the door. Yujin answered it and said. "Oh... Hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Tako." As soon as the words left the man's mouth, Iho's three hearts dropped. "Is Iho there?"

"Yeah, come in." Yujin said as she moved to the side. Tako walked in and he and Iho shared a look before Iho shot up and the two hugged each other before their lips connected. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Iho."

"Oh, I never told you?" Iho asked as Yujin shook her head no. "Well then, Yujin, this is Kar- I MEAN, Tako. Tako, this is Yujin."

"Nice to meet you." Tako said.

"Same here." Yujin replied skeptical. **Something's off about her boyfriend. I can feel it.** She thought. "Um, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be back." Yujin said before walking down the hall. Only instead of going into the bathroom, she waited with her back against the wall and she peaked out from the side. And this is what she saw...

Tako and Iho sat down on the couch, but as soon as they sat down, Iho and Tako grabbed each other's tentacles and pulled each other into a kiss. **Ok, kissing, nothing bad yet. YET.** Yujin thought to herself.

When the two pulled away, Iho looked into Tako's eyes and said. "Bite my neck... I want people to know I'm taken."

"Iho, I can't. Look at your teeth, then at mine. They're different." Tako said with a sad sigh. **Different? Did he chip a tooth and dosen't want anyone to know he's dating Iho?** Yujin thought.

Iho took a deep breath before saying. "I don't care... I don't want to hide our love anymore!" She then cupped Tako's cheek. "I want everyone in Octo Valley to know that me and you are together, Kareshi."

 **KARESHI!?** Yujin mentally screamed. **SHE'S GOING OUT WITH KARESHI!? WHY ON-** A horrifying thought hit her. **He's mind controlling her! He has to be! She told be herself that she hated his guts and that she thought he loved her! It all makes sense!** Yujin then ran into her room and over to her closet. **Ohhh, you messed with the wrong girl, Agent Three.**

Kareshi lowered his head and looked up at Iho. "Are you sure about this, Iho?"

"Please Kareshi... Mark me. Mark me and I'll show everyone that we're in love."

Just as Kareshi was about to gentilly bite Iho's neck, he heard Iho gasp before she threw him off of her as octoink started to fly. Kareshi looked towards the shooter to see Yujin holding her Octoshot that she stole when she got fired from the army.

"Yujin! P-please, put the gun down!" Iho pleaded as Kareshi shot up from the floor

"No way, Iho. I'll rescue you, Agent Three is mind controlling you!"

"No he's not, Yujin."

"Well, why did you say "Mark me Kareshi"!?" Yujin asked her.

"Because I love him!" Iho blurted as Yujin's jaw hit the floor. "And I want to show Octo Valley that I love him!"

Kareshi then took off his fake octoling goggles, tentacles and contacts as Yujin staired at him. "It... It's true. We're in love." He said before pulling Iho into a hug.

"This is disgusting! How could you even think on touching that, that... Criminal!?" Yujin asked.

"Criminal!? Sorry, but I'm not a criminal." Kareshi tried to defend himself.

"No, splatting octarians is perfectly fine." Yujin sarcastically replied. "Anyway, Iho, answer my question."

"Well, look at him. He's just... Perfect." Iho said as she staired into Kareshi's eyes. "Guess that makes two of us." Kareshi replied before their lips met.

"I need to throw up."

"Oh come on, Yujin. It's not that bad." Iho said as Yujin's eyes widened. "Yes it is!"

"Why is it so bad?" Kareshi's question shocked both Yujin and Iho. "You gonna answer me?"

"It's not right! An inkling and an octoling should NEVER love each other!" Yujin replied. "Your a squid, she's an octopus! Big difference!"

"So what if he is? So what if he's a squid? If we love each other, then we're gonna go out." Iho replied as she cuddled up with Kareshi.

Yujin looked at her Octoshot, then at the couple. "No... This is not right... I have to end this." She then aimed and fired at Kareshi. But Agents One and Two taught him how to dodge ink, so he used this skill to dive behind the couch while constantly changing from kid to squid.

"YUJIN, STOP! PLEASE!" Iho pleaded.

"Get behind me, Iho! He's planning on splatting you!" Yujin said as she moved towards the couch.

"No he's not!"

"How do you know!?"

"If he was, he would've done it by now!" Iho reasoned.

Yujin thought about it as Kareshi poked his head out.

"Please Yujin... Just calm down."

"Iho, you don't understand how bad this is..." Yujin calmly replied. "We could get splatted..."

"I know. But for Kareshi, I'd do anything."

"That makes two of us." Kareshi replied before hugging his girlfriend.

"I see your both serious about this..." Yujin said before throwing down her Octoshot. "I'm not gonna splat you." A smile grew on the two lovers faces. "But if your going to be making out..." Yujin pointed to Iho's room. "Do it in there. I don't want to see you two. It makes me feel nauseous just knowing that you two are together."

"You won't even know we're here." Iho said before grabbed Kareshi's hand, and walking into the bedroom with him.

 **A few hours later...**

Yujin lid down on her bed while playing on her octophone as laughing could be heard from Iho's bedroom. "So much for "You won't even know we're here"." She muttered with a sigh. She then got up from her bed and walked into Iho's room. When she walked in, she saw Kareshi and Iho lying down next to each other as Kareshi nibbled on one of Iho's kelp peices.

When he stopped, Iho gave him a quick kiss.

"Ahem." Yujin said as the two lovers jumped.

"Oh, sorry Yujin, we didn't see you there." Iho said. "What did you need?"

"What I need, is for you two, to stop being so loud. I can hear you over my octo buds." Yujin explained.

"Oh, sorry." Kareshi appologized.

"And when do you think you're leaving?"

Kareshi scratched the back of his head. "Twelve."

Yujin looked at the clock which read, _9:30 PM_. "Ohhh, no. No no no no. Your not staying here until twelve in the night. I-"

"No, mean twelve o'clock TOMORROW. I'm staying the night."

"What!? Who said that!?" Yujin asked.

"I did." Iho replied.

"Well, I hope you like to sleep on the floor, because we don't have an extra mattress or anything like that." Yujin explained to Kareshi.

"Actually, he's gonna sleep with me." Iho explained as Yujin AND Kareshi looked at her like she had two heads. "I am?" Kareshi asked.

"Yes, you are." Iho replied as she hugged him.

"Oh my cod... Someone help this poor, poor, girl." Yujin said before leaving the room. When she got to her room, she looked down at her octophone. "I promised them I wouldn't splat them..." She then picked up her octophone. "But I didn't say anything about calling the police..." She then started to scroll through her contacts. "Iho, your my best friend... But I won't stand with you on this one." She then tapped the contact labeled _Police_ And she hesitated before pressing _call._


	8. Chapter 8

Yujin woke up and looked at the clock. "Seven in the morning." She said before sitting up with a yawn. "Why did I wake up so early?" She asked herself. "Not like I'm in the army anymore." She then sat there for a moment before throwing the covers off of her and standing up.

She then looked down at her phone.

She shook her head and walked out. As she walked down the hall, she looked into Iho's room and sure enough, Kareshi and Iho where lying down, both of them fast asleep. **You did the right thing, Yujin.** Yujin thought to herself.

 _ **Flashback...**_

As the rings went in, Yujin thought about what would happen to Iho and Kareshi. Then, as the operator picked up the phone, another thought hit her. **If Iho didn't tell Kareshi not to splat me... I would be splatted right now.**

"Hello?" The man from the other line asked.

 **She has done so much for me. I can't betray her like this.** Yujin thought to herself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The man asked again.

 **No, I can't do this to her.** Yujin thought before hanging up the phone.

 _ **Flashback is over...**_

A smile came across Yujin's face before she walked into the living room.

 _ **With Agents One and Two...**_

The two agents walked throughout Octo Valley, they where searching for the final boss kettle. "Surely it has to be here somewhere." Agent One said.

"How about up there?" Agent Two asked as she pointed to a flying ufo.

"Yeah, it has to be." Agent One agreed.

"Ok, super jump up there then."

"Why can't you come with me?"

"When I land, I'll lose my lunch."

"Agent Two..."

"Yes?"

"You didn't even eat breakfast this morning."

"You get the idea."

"Yeah, I'll be back." Agent One said before turning into a squid and super jumping to the ufo. "Yup! This is definitely the last kettle!" Agent One called back.

"Great! I'll give Agent Three a call and let him know that we found it." Agent Two replied before pulling out her squidphone and calling Kareshi.

 _ **With Kareshi and Iho...**_

The two lovers slept in bed, until Kareshi's phone started to blast Bomb Rush Blush. The two yelped before Kareshi grabbed his phone, looked at the number and answered it. "Yeah?" Kareshi asked groggily.

"Agent Three, we got some good news!" Agent Two said.

"Your gonna let me get back to sleep?"

"No. Well, you can after this."

"After what?"

"After I tell you, that we found the final kettle."

"Wait, what!?"

"Yeah, rest up, because in five days, your going in there."

"Ok, I'll be ready." Kareshi replied before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that, Kareshi?" Iho asked with a yawn.

"Agent Two." Kareshi explained.

"What did she want?"

"I'm sorry Iho, but I can't tell you. Remember our deal?"

"Yeah." Iho said with a sigh. There was a pause. "I guess that was a good wake up call, huh?" Kareshi asked as Iho nodded. Just as the two pulled each other into a hug, Yujin came in. "Who was playing the music?" She asked.

"Someone called me and uh, let me know about my... "work"." Kareshi explained to her. "We'll be out in a minute." Iho added as Yujin nodded and left the room.

After the two got out of bed, they walked into the living room to see that Yujin had breakfast waiting for them. "Wow. Since when could you cook, Yujin?" Iho asked as she and Kareshi sat down at the table.

"You didn't know?" Yujin asked as Iho shook her head. "Well, now you know." Yujin said. But even though she seemed happy on the outside, in her mind, she was thinking. **I have to tell her... I don't feel right keeping this from her.**

"Well, thanks for this, Yujin." Kareshi said as Yujin sat down with them. "Anytime."

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Kareshi and Iho were cuddling on the couch as they watched TV. Since Yujin was out, Iho asked. "remember what I said about me wanting to show Octo Valley our love?"

"Yeah." Kareshi replied.

"Well, considering how Yujin reacted... I think we might want to wait a little while."

Kareshi nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

"I just want people to know. It's so hard trying to keep us hidden."

"And the few people that did find out about us... Well... Nearly splatted us."

"Well, either way, nothing will stop us." Iho said before the two gave each other a quick kiss. Kareshi's phone then made a _DING_ noise. He sighed before picking it up. "Who is it?" Iho asked.

"My squad." Kareshi explained. "They are asking for me to play some ranked battles with them."

"Go with them, then." Iho said. "We can continue later."

"Are you sure?" Kareshi asked, completely shocked at the fact that Iho told him he could just leave her.

"Yeah. You keep telling me about how important ranked battles are, so don't let your squad rank down because you want to be with me." She the kissed him again. "And remember, you can come to me anytime you want. Just text me to let me know, ok?"

"Ok, that's what I'll do." Kareshi agreed before grabbing his stuff, putting on his octoling disguise, giving Iho a quick kiss and leaving the apartment as Yujin walked in.

"Oh hey, Yujin." Iho said.

After she shut the door, Yujin looked at Iho, took a deep breath and said. "Iho... I need to tell you something."

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Iho replied as the two sat on the couch.

"Well... Kinda. Just let me finish, then you can freak out, ok?"

"Freak out? Why would I freak out?" Iho asked, getting more and more worried by the second.

"Well... Last night, after I left your room..." She took another deep breath. "I was calling the police on you and Kareshi." Iho's jaw hit the floor. "But I hung up before I said anything. No one else knows a thing about your love life."

Iho was shocked. She didn't know how to act.

 _ **Eight hours later with Kareshi...**_

"Booyah!" Kareshi cried as he slammed the rainmaker down onto the other team's pedestal as Judd ran out. After doing his little dance, Judd pointed his blue flag over to Kareshi's team as they all got into their victory poses.

After being rewarded their winnings, Kareshi's squad decided to head home for the night. As they all said goodbye, Kareshi walked into an alley and his eyes locked onto Spyke. "Hey, Spyke." Kareshi said before taking off his white anchor tee and handing it to him. "The usual. I got my own Super Sea Snail for you this time."

"'Aight then, love." Spyke said as Kareshi passed him the Super Sea Snail and he rerolled Kareshi's sub abilitys on his white anchor tee. When Spyke passed him his tee, he gasped. "Cheers, love." Spyke said as Kareshi left once he put his shirt back on. "Finally, three sub abilitys of damage up." He said as he walked back to his apartment.

 _ **When he got back to his apartment...**_

Kareshi put his Tentatek Splattershot in his closest before hopping into his bed. His attention then turned to his hero gear. An idea then formed in his head. "This is gonna be a battle and a half..." He said as he picked up the picture of him and Iho. "But I'll win it for you, Iho..." He then took the photo out of it's frame. "And then everything will be perfect." He smiled at the picture before putting his head on his pillow and falling asleep.

The photo was still in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Kareshi lid down on his bed with the picture of him and Iho in his grasp. As he staired at the picture, his squidphone made the _DING_ noise that let him know that he recieved a text. He did not want to look at what it said. But he did and sure enough, it was a text from Agent One: _Three, it's time to end this_.

 _I'm on my way_. He text back.

Kareshi then shot up from his bed and over to his closet. As he started to pack his hero gear into his backpack, he looked at the picture of him and Iho, then at his phone. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Iho.

He tossed his squidphone back onto his bed before grabbing his bag, grabbing the picture of him and Iho and leaving for Cuttlefish's shack.

 _ **When he got to Cuttlefish's shack...**_

As Kareshi walked in, Agent Two spoke up. "Agent Three. You don't have to go down there if you don't want to. The three of us could-"

"No." Kareshi cut her off. "I got a tentacle to pick with Octavio."

"Are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea to go down there alone." Agent Two said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Agent Two on this one. It's ten in the night and your going into Octo Valley to face off against Octavio." Agent One added.

"If I need help, I'll ask for it, Ok?" Kareshi asked as Agents One and Two nodded.

"Just... Be careful. Iho's waiting for you to get home." Agent One said before Kareshi nodded and left the shack.

Agents One and Two put on their headsets. As soon as Kareshi went through the kettle he said. "I don't think he notices this, but Octavio has the Great Zapfish near the kettle. I can take it, bring it back, go back in and get Cuttlefish."

"It's a trick!" Agents One and Two said at the same time.

"Nah, it can't be." Kareshi replied before walking over to the Great Zapfish.

As soon as he got to it, he heard Cap'n Cuttlefish yell out to him. "Agent Three! Stay back! It's a trap!"

"We told you." Agent Two said as Octavio came in and sucked up the Great Zapfish. He then started stairing daggers at Kareshi before taking out his wasabi sticks and playing his music.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Iho...**_

Heavy breathing and the sound of leaves and grass being crushed filled the forest as Iho zoomed through. As she ran, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out, and looked at it.

She had gotten a text message from Yujin that read: _IHO!? ANSWER ME!_ Iho didn't answer. Instead, she put her phone back into her pocket and continued to run. "Oh my cod, Kareshi. Please don't be where I think you are. Please tell me this is just some messed up prank!" She pleaded as she came to the big rock octopus.

She then turned into an octopus and super jumped to the first boss kettle. She ran to Cuttlefish's shack before knocking on the door so hard, that she was surprised she didn't break it.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

She waited for a moment before doing it again.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Calm your tentacles, I'm coming!" She heard Agent Two call out from inside the shack. She then opened the door and said. "Oh, Iho. What-"

"Where is he!?" Iho screamed.

"Who?" Agent Two asked, trying to keep the clearly distressed octoling calm.

"The land dweller with a fake arm." Iho sarcastically replied. "Kareshi! Where is he!?"

"Oh... Yeah!... Heh heh, about that..." Agent Two said as she scratched the back of her neck.

 **Back with Kareshi...**

"Rah! You slimy little hipster!" Octavio said before flying to another part of the stage. Agent One then started to cheer Agent Three on. "Go! Go! Agent-"

"WHAT!?" A loud scream downstairs cut her off.

"Uh... Who was that, Agent One?" Kareshi asked.

"I don't know. It might be-"

 _BANG!_

Iho kicked the door open as Agent One jumped in fear.

"Whoa! What's going on over there!?" Kareshi asked.

"Kareshi!?" Iho asked through the headset.

"I... Iho?"

"Kareshi, please for the love of cod, tell me that is not Dj Octavio your fighting!"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, It is."

 _THUMP!_

"Iho?"

"Oh great, she fainted." Agent Two explained as Kareshi shot one of Octavio's fist. "You focus on Octavio, we'll focus on Iho and trying to keep her calm when she gets up."

"Um, o-ok." Kareshi said before going back to attacking Octavio.

But as time went by, Octavio got harder and harder to handle, and eventually, Kareshi found himself in a terrible situation. Just as he hit Octavio with his own Octomissle, a stray Octotorpedo hit the ground next to him. Even though it didn't hit him, it did some real damage considering he lost his armour.

"Oh no!" Agent Two said. "What're we gonna do!?"

Iho -who got up about a minute ago- got on the computer and started to work. "What are you doing?" Agent One asked.

"I'm gonna weaken Octavio's power." She then looked over at them. "Now choose your favorite song."

Octavio laughed as he looked at Kareshi who was trying to stand but his injuries made it too difficult. He didn't want to try and turn into his squid form. "What's wrong Agent Three? Can't handle the Octo-"

"Radio override activate!" Agent One said as one of the Squid Sisters' songs started to play instead of the song Octavio was playing.

"That heavenly melody..." Cuttlefish said before breaking from the ropes the held him. "It has to be my grandsquids, the Squid Sisters!"

"Don't scare us like that again, gramps." Agent Two replied.

"Wait! So does that mean-" Agent One cut Iho off. "Yup." The two agents pulled off their disguises long enough to give her a wink. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Both mine and Kareshi's lips are shut." Iho replied.

While Octavio was trying to fix his music, Kareshi grinned before swimming to the launch pad and launching to another platform. "Hey Octavio!" Kareshi called out in a cocky tone. "Look how close I am to your precious Great Zapfish!"

"How the-"

"Recovery 101, Octavio." Kareshi cut him off before swimming farther down the stage.

"Kareshi?" Iho asked.

"Yeah?" Kareshi replied.

"Make sure you put a shot in there from me!"

"I'll make sure of it."

Agent Two looked at the map. "Agent One, Iho, look at this." The two looked looked at the map. "See that path that's about the width of a hallway?" Agent Two asked as Agent One and Iho nodded. "That would be the perfect place to finish off Octavio." She explained. "And Kareshi's leading him right into it."

"Got that gramps?" Agent One asked.

"Just a little further, Agent Three!" Cuttlefish called out as Kareshi shot Octavio's fist back at him.

"Grrr, enough playing! Time to finish you!" Octavio said as he charged up and shot everything he had at Kareshi.

"You know Octavio..." Kareshi said before shooting the first Octomissle. "You should watch who you call a "worthless hipster"..." He then shot the second Octomissle. "Because that "worthless hipster" might have a boyfriend." He then hit the third and final Octomissle.

"Now, Agent Three! Hit 'em with the final blow, bucko!" Cuttlefish said as Octavio flew from his machine.

"This... Is from Iho." Kareshi said before blasting Octavio.

As he hit his machine, Octavio thought about something. "Wait... Iho... Worthless hipsters..." He gasped. "Grrr, IHO!" He yelled before the machine exploded into orange ink.

 _ **Some time later...**_

The Great Zapfish put Octavio's snowglobe outside of Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack as Cap'n Cuttlefish and Kareshi walked in. "Iho? Callie? Marie? You girls here?" Kareshi asked as the trio zoomed downstairs. Kareshi and Iho hugged each other instantly. "Iho, I-"

 _SMACK!_

"Don't scare me like that again!" Iho spoke up. "After I got your text, I started to freak out!"

"Iho, I'm- mmph!"

Iho cut him off with a kiss.

"Just... Promise me you won't give me another scare like that again."

Kareshi then hugged Iho. "I promise."

"Sorry to break the mood, but since we got the Great Zapfish back, me and Marie plan on celebrating all night." Callie explained. "So how about you party with us, Iho?" Marie asked.

"W-what!?" Iho asked. "I can't, I'm an octoling. They would splat me on sight."

"Well what if we told you that Agents One and Two could get you in?" Marie asked.

 _ **After the announcement that Inkopolis was going to party...**_

Kareshi and Iho met on the hill as the two held hands. "Iho, you look gorgeous." Kareshi said as the two cuddled and started to walk. "Thank you, Kareshi. Your looking very handsome if I do say so myself."

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yup." The two then super jumped back to Cap'n Cuttlefish's shack. They then went through the kettle to Inkopolis with Agents One and Two by their side.

When they got to Inkopolis, instantly a police officer -who where there for security reasons- noticed Iho, and just as he was about to yell at her to freeze, Agents One and Two stepped in front of her and passed the man a card.

"What the... Are you two sure?" The officer asked as the two agents nodded. The officer sighed before turning around and saying. "An elite octoling had entered Inkopolis, she's friendly." He then put card into a plastic holder attached to some fabric and slung it around Iho's neck, like a necklace.

Iho and Kareshi thanked the two agents before walking to Kareshi's apartment. When they opened up the door to Kareshi's apartment, his squad was waiting for them. "Hey Kareshi, ready to-" Miyu -the female with green tentacles and blue eyes- cut off when she saw Iho.

"K... K...Kareshi... W-why is there an octoling with you!?" Hina -who had blue tentacles and green eyes- asked.

"And who is she!?" Takumi added.

"Well, guys, this is Iho. Iho, this is Takumi, Miyu, and Hina." Kareshi pointed to each of his squad and Iho waved.

"That doesn't tell us who she is." Takumi replied.

"Well... She's my girlfriend." Kareshi explained as he held Iho's hand.

Everyone gasped.

"Kareshi! What on earth is-"

"Look, it's my love life, stay out of it." Kareshi cut him off.

"Let's just go to the party." Miyu said. "If he want's to go out with an octoling, it's his choice."

"Yeah, we'll let this slide." Hina added.

Takumi sighed. "Fine."

"Well, lets go." Iho said as everyone left the apartment.

 _ **In Inkopolis Plaza...**_

As the group of five walked into Inkopolis Plaza, they saw two trucks and Callie and Marie where dancing and singing on top of each truck. The group then started to dance.

Iho and Kareshi danced together while the others danced in a group.

When the song ended, Kareshi held Iho close to him and said. "I love you Iho."

Iho cupped Kareshi's cheek. "I love you too, Kareshi."

They staired into each other's eyes before their lips met.

 _The end._

 _ **Even though the story may be over, there is going to be one more chapter. What will it be about? You'll find out soon. Well, I hope you guys will enjoy the final chapter. It will probably clear up some things.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**One and a half years ago...**_

Kareshi shot open the shield that contained the Zapfish as Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "Good work, squiddo! Just super jump back to the kettle and yer home free."

Kareshi nodded, grabbed the Zapfish and super jumped back to the kettle as he was told to do.

After passing the Zapfish in to Cuttlefish, and getting changed back into his everyday clothes, he asked. "Is all my work done for today?"

"Yes, go home and relax bucko." Cuttlefish replied.

"Ok then, see you later, Cap'n Cuttlefish." Kareshi called our before leaving the shack.

Just before he left Octo Valley, he took a moment to admire the scenery. His attention then turned to the big rock octopus. "I think I'll stop by the octopus before I go."

He then turned into a squid and super jumped to the octopus.

 _ **With Iho...**_

Iho sat on the hill, enjoying the view. "I can't beleave it!" She said to herself. "I got promoted to an elite octoling!" She spoke as she lid down on the grass with her hands behind her head. But as she was relaxing, she heard some grass being crushed behind her.

Working on instinct, she grabbed her Octoshot, slung her ink tank over her shoulders and turned around to see a Tentatek Splattershot stairing her in the face. As the two aimed their guns at each other, Iho noticed something. **This isn't one of the Agents. Who is this boy?** She thought to herself. "You have no reason to be up here." She spoke. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kareshi asked as the two squared off, weapons still drawn.

 **Okay, time for the test. Is this inkling as dumb as what he looks.** "Name's Tako." Iho lied. "I came up here to relax for a while."

"That's not what I heard." Kareshi said, catching her lie. "I heard that you're an elite octoling."

 **Damn it, Iho! You said it too loud!** Iho thought to herself.

"My name's Kareshi. I decided to come up here to enjoy the view."

Iho looked at him. "Iho... I'm sorry for lying."

"You where lying about your name too?" Kareshi asked as Iho nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're being honest now."

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"You want to sit down for a while?" Iho asked.

"Sure." Kareshi replied before sitting down next to her. "You know... This is my first time ever seeing an octoling."

"Really?" Iho asked.

"Yeah, I've seen octotroopers but never-"

"Octotroopers!?" Iho asked.

"Yeah... Is that a bad thing?"

"Where in the world did you see an octotrooper!?"

"In their hideout."

As soon as the words left Kareshi's mouth, Iho grabbed her Octoshot, got on top of Kareshi and pressed the gun to his head. "YOUR AGENT THREE!"

"WHOA, WHOA! CALM DOWN!" Kareshi pleaded as he held his hands up. "I'm not gonna splat you!"

Iho kept the gun to his head for about a minute. "Yes you are! You probably saw me come up here and decided to splat me when I had my back turned!"

"No Iho, I-"

"Don't say my name."

"Fine. Tako, I wasn't planning on splatting you. If I was, I would have done it by now."

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

Kareshi grabbed the gun, rolled over, twisted the gun towards her thumb, grabbed it from her, disconnected it from her ink tank, threw it away from them, grabbed his Tentatek Splattershot and aimed it at her. "Because I could've done that the entire time."

"Cuttlefish trained you well, didn't he?" Iho asked as Kareshi helped her up.

"Yeah, but I- omph!" Kareshi fell back and Iho fell on top of him. The two looked into each other's eyes before they got up and stood there awkwardly. Both of them were blushing hard.

"So... I guess I'll see you around?" Iho asked.

"Yeah... Want to meet up here again tomorrow?"

Iho smiled. "Sure."

Kareshi smiled back before saying "Nice meeting you." as he grabbed his things and left.

"Nice meeting you, too." Iho said before she went looking for her Octoshot. As she looked, she thought. **Well. I think that is the first, and only time, I will be happy meeting an inkling.** She got her things together, and looked over to see Kareshi turn into his squid form and super jump away. But not before looking back, and waving her goodbye.

 _ **Present day...**_

Kareshi and Iho fell in the same area of grass as the two kissed. When they pulled away, Iho asked. "Gonna roll me over again like you did when we first met?"

Kareshi shook his head. "Nah, that was a one time- RAH!" Kareshi rolled her over, but Iho used the momentum to roll over again, so Kareshi was on his back and Iho had his hands pinned above his head.

Kareshi smiled. "Not gonna let me out?"

"You wimp." She playfully teased him. "Wanting me to let you- MMPH!" Kareshi cut her off with a kiss as he pulled her down next to him.

The two then cuddled on the hillside, over looking the city as the lights turned on for the night. "You know, Iho. I'm so happy that I came up here when I did."

Iho had her head and hand on Kareshi's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoudlers. "And I'm glad that I didn't pull the trigger."

"I guess we were meant for each other, wern't we?" Kareshi asked as the two nuzzled noses. "Yes. Yes we were." Iho agreed before their lips met again.

 _ **So, this was the final chapter in Illegal Love. I hope you all enjoyed reading. Not gonna lie, I'm kinda sad to see it end myself, but I liked the way it turned out.**_


End file.
